Step to Die
by ChanyeolKokTinggi
Summary: Chanyeol adalah orang yang frustasi dengan hidupnya, dan Baekhyun satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia masih hidup sampai saat ini. /ChanBaek/BaekYeol/YAOI!/GAJE . Terinspirasi dari 'Hello Ghost'


:: Step to Die ::

.

.

Chanyeol

Baekhyun

.

.

"Jika kau mati, aku akan sangat bahagia. Aku akan mengiringi pembakaran mayatmu dengan menari salsa bersama Jongin, kemudian kami akan melempar abumu ke laut sambil tertawa lebar."

.

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku mati?"

.

.

Happy Reading All~

Seorang pria tampak berdiri di pinggir jembatan sambil menutup matanya kalem, ia juga membentangkan kedua lengannya. Tubuhnya sudah mulai condong ke depan, tampaknya pria ini siap bunuh diri.

TUGH!

"Eh?"

"Yah, usaha bunuh diri yang bodoh. Begini ya, mustinya kau naik ke pagar ini baru melompat. Kau mau bunuh diri dengan pagar yang menghalangi tubuhmu? Plis!"

"Huh, ganggu saja."

_Well, _usaha bunuh dirinya di gagalkan oleh Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu tampak tersenyum meremehkan, ia—Chanyeol namanya—kemudian menumpu tubuhnya dengan sikutnya. Sambil memandang kebawah, dengan tatapan datar. Dalam hatinya ia berfikir, untuk apa ia di ciptakan sia-sia.

"Jadi, daripada kau bunuh diri, lebih baik mengisi perutmu."

"Biarkan aku mati kelaparan saja."

"Jangan bodoh, kau akan mati lama jika menunggu 'mati kelaparan' itu. 2 hingga 3 hari, bukan 7 jam."

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli denganku?"

Chanyeol membereskan sedikit pakaiannya, berjalan ke arah depan. Menjauhi Baekhyun di balik punggungnya, kemudian menghilang di ujung jembatan. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, dan pergi juga dari situ. Lagipula, benar kata Chanyeol, untuk apa ia peduli? Ha!

Kemudian Baekhyun pergi. Chanyeol menengok ke belakang, tak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun akan muncul. Pria jangkung itu berbalik dan naik ke pagar jembatan. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan dan mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Tidak lama setelah itu, Chanyeol jatuh dan tercebur ke air sungai.

Dan Baekhyun muncul lagi, ayolah, Baekhyun tak sepolos itu untuk langsung pergi. Baekhyun menghubungi patroli polisi air, dan mengatakan nama sungai tempat Chanyeol berada di ambang kematiannya—um,barangkali?—

Sementara itu Chanyeol, tubuhnya terbawa arus dan nafasnya mulai pendek. Ia sangat ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bergerak menuju ke daratan dan melanjutkan rencana bunuh diri apa yang akan ia lakukan. Tapi, itu mungkin bodoh. Maka ia membiarkan tubuhnya—dan mata terbukanya—untuk mengikuti kemana arah air sungai ini membawanya.

"Patroli polisi air, sebuah tubuh manusia ditemukan mengambang!"

Um, mungkin Chanyeol belum mendapat surat izin meninggal.

Chanyeol duduk di hadapan polisi dengan handuk membungkus tubuhnya dan Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya. Chanyeol menoleh, kemudian melihat dengan sinis Baekhyun yang duduk manis disana. "Suka sekali menganggu rencana meninggal ku." Katanya dingin. Baekhyun menoleh, ia memiringkan kepalanya kemudian berkata, "Setidaknya aku masih peduli denganmu Park."

"Tapi hidupku tak berarti! Kenapa kau bersikukuh untuk menyelamatkanku!"

"Kau akan tau nanti, bukan sekarang."

"Sial."

Polisi di hadapan mereka berdeham, "Nama anda?"

Chanyeol tampak kebingungan. Ada dua orang di hadapan polisi ini, "Tentu saja kau keriting."

"Oh, maafkan saya. Nama saya Wu Chanyeol." Katanya. Polisi itu mengangguk-angguk kemudian mulai mengetik sesuatu di layar komputernya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Apa tujuan anda bunuh diri?"

"Saya tidak memiliki keluarga, pak."

"Kemana keluarga anda?"

"Saya tidak tau..." "Sebenarnya pak polisi," Baekhyun berdiri kemudian berbisik sementara sang polisi membulatkan matanya, tapi setelah itu normal kembali dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ia lagi-lagi berdeham, Baekhyun tersenyum begitu puas dengan Chanyeol yang memandangnya kebingungan. Sang polisi itu menanyakan sebuah hal lagi kepadanya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh anda bunuh diri?"

"Itu kemauan saya sendiri, pak. Bertahun-tahun hidup sendiri dan melajang, anda fikir saya tidak bosan? Bahkan saya tak punya ibu atau ayah, atau saudara? Siapa saya? Entahlah."

Si polisi tampak melihatnya dengan aneh dan bertanya kepada Baekhyun. "Ia pasien rumah sakit jiwa?"

"Mmm.. setidaknya belum, pak." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Heyy aku masih waras.." bela Chanyeol, tapi tak ada yang mendengarkan. Si polisi kemudian mengatakan sesuatu lagi kepadanya.

"Aku hidup bertahun-tahun melajang bersama tetanggaku, aku pun tak tau dimana keluargaku berada. Tapi aku tidak sepertimu, aku bisa menjadi polisi."

"Saya tidak menanyakan hal itu, pak."

"Kau harus tau. Bukankah begitu tuan Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Setengah jam dari hidupnya hari ini—itu pun jika ini hari terakhirnya untuk hidup—telah terbuang percuma di dalam ruang polisi. Dan parahnya lagi, ada Baekhyun. Seseorang yang amat suka mengagalkan rencananya untuk bunuh diri.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol putuskan untuk membeli sebungkus rokok dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Meski ia sedikit terbatuk diawal, namun itu tak begitu masalah. Chanyeol fikir itu langkah awal menjadi seorang perokok pasif.

Tapi Baekhyun kemudian menghancurkan segalanya—dan astaga, apakah tidak bisa sekali saja Baekhyun untuk tak muncul?

"Kau merokok ?"

"Tentu saja, siapa bilang aku sedang mandi ?"

"Aku benar-benar harus menelfon pihak rumah sakit jiwa untukmu, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumahku untuk berkenalan dengan temanku."

Chanyeol meniup asapnya di depan wajah Baekhyun, Baekhyun tampak tidak nyaman. "Untuk apa aku berteman dengan temanmu?"

"Karena kau...kesepian? hey dengar, mungkin sudah separuh hidup ini kau habiskan dengan berusaha meninggal tapi hey, kau masih hidup." Baekhyun tersenyum mengatakannya. Tidak tau jika sebenarnya Chanyeol tengah menyumpah serapahinya habis-habisan. Ayolah, siapa yang menggagalkan aksi meninggalnya? Baekhyun! Dan dia masih tersenyum di hadapan korbannya?

"Tidak, terimakasih dengan tawarannya. Aku tidak membutuhkan seorang teman." Chanyeol membuang rokoknya dan menginjaknya. "Kau tau dimana aku bisa meninggal?"

"Pengadilan. Orang-orang yang sudah membunuh akan di hukum mati, siapa yang kau mau bunuh?"

"Kau mungkin." Chanyeol pergi, dan Baekhyun mengekorinya di belakang. Ia berbicara banyak hal yang hanya membuat Chanyeol pusing.

.

.

_Flashback_

_Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun.._

Chanyeol ingin sekali mati, mengakhiri kesendirian hidupnya. Ia dengan nekat menyeberang disaat mobil-mobil berkendara dan menunggu sebuah untuk menabraknya. Tapi mobil itu tak berjalan dan hanya menekan klaksonnya hingga sang pemilik—yang ternyata Byun Baekhyun—keluar serta memprotes.

"Kau mau mati ?"

"Aku mencarinya kemana-mana."

"Tidak, apa kau gila ?"

"Aku waras, dan aku mau mati. Tabrak aku."

"Butuh kopi?"

Kemudian, mereka berakhir disebuah kedai kopi dengan tawa dari Baekhyun. Pria itu menertawai garis hidupnya yang begitu semrawut. Sementara Chanyeol terus meminum minuman hitam ber kafeinnya, memandang Baekhyun yang tertawa begitu besar dan bebas.

.

.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, membuat Baekhyun disampingnya bertepuk tangan sambil menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "Astaga, kau tertawa!?" Baekhyun adalah orang yang pertama kali melihat Chanyeol tertawa, baginya itu langka walau tawa itu kecil. "Aku harusnya merekammu! Kemudian menunjukkan rekamannya pada teman-temanku!"

"Tidak Baekhyun hum.." Chanyeol ingin marah, tapi Baekhyun begitu bahagia dan kebahagiaan Baekhyun seperti tidak bisa ia hapus. Maka Chanyeol menahan amarahnya sementara waktu.

Mereka terus berjalan entah kemana, hingga Chanyeol menemukan sebuah tempat makan jepang. Jujur saja ia lapar, sedari pagi belum makan sama sekali dan ini sudah hampir sore. Bahkan kemarin, ia tidak makan.

"Baekhyun, kau bawa uang ?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Di depan ada restoran jepang, ku fikir kau lapar."

"Dan kau juga. Baiklah, dua porsi ikan kembung untuk kita."

Baekhyun menautkan jari mereka, kemudian berjalan dengan lompatan kecil ke tempat makan itu. Itu cukup menghangatkan Chanyeol. Mereka masuk dan memilih tempat makan di dekat jendela, langit yang mulai tidak begitu panas masih di pandangi Chanyeol.

"Permisi, ikan kembung 2."

"Maaf, restoran kami tidak menyediakan makanan tersebut demi keamanan konsumen."

"Sebenarnya... aku kecewa. Aku ingin bicara banyak hal pada pria di hadapanku selama 2 jam, tapi bisakah buatkan kami ramen 2 jam ke depan ?"

"Pilihan yang bagus tuan, pesanan anda akan tiba dalam 2 jam."

"Oke, terimakasih."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, pria yang frustasi dengan hidupnya sendiri. Sebenarnya, jika mau Chanyeol bisa bekerja menjadi peracik sebuah diskotik. Namun pria ini—dan uang banyaknya—justru ingin meninggal, kemudian berakhirlah silsilah keluarga nya di Chanyeol. Orang-orang akan mengingat keturunan terakhir keluarga Park meninggal karena bunuh diri.

Yah, Baekhyun tau banyak hal tentang Chanyeol. Di korea, marga 'Park' sangat sulit untuk di temukan. Dan pria ini, mungkin ia satu-satunya orang dengan marga seperti itu di korea saat ini. Untuk itu, Baekhyun mempertahankannya. Apalagi, pria ini membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

" Jangan memperhatikan diriku seperti itu." Chanyeol berucap dingin. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak mau mengaku. "Aku tak melakukan apapun... kau begitu tampan untuk mati."

"Terimakasih."

"Chanyeol.."

"Apa sih?"

"Aku tau marga aslimu. Bagaimana jika aku berteriak jika margamu—"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"

"Turuti aku, kumohon."

Chanyeol melihat aneh sekelilingnya, ini yang Baekhyun katakan sebagai sekolah. Sebagai seorang yang tak punya sanak keluarga, Chanyeol tentu saja tak pernah bersekolah. Ia hanya sempat belajar membaca dan berhitung yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak tau kenapa ia bisa. Sungguh.

"Di sini, aku punya banyak teman. Makanya hidupku sangat bahagia." Ujarnya sambil merentangkan tangan dan tersenyum. Lima orang menghampiri Baekhyun dan Baekhyun melompat senang, sambil memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Mereka! mereka teman-temanku yang sering aku ceritakan, sebentar lagi mereka akan jadi temanmu juga!" Baekhyun berlari memeluk mereka sedangkan Chanyeol berjalan di belakangnya seperti sebuah ekor cicak. _[ekor cicak begitu panjang, jadi Chanyeol adalah 'ujung' dari ekor tersebut]_

"Baekhyun, inikah si tukang bunuh diri yang sering kau ceritakan?"

"Tentu saja, Jong In! Perkenalkan, ia Choi Chanyeol. Yahh Chanyeol, ini Kim Jongin!" Baekhyun memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Kemudian soal marga Chanyeol, keduanya sudah ber argumen. Chanyeol begitu ngotot ingin marga cina tapi Baekhyun mengancamnya.

"Salam kenal, aku Kim Jongin!" Jongin membungkuk, satu persatu dari mereka memperkenalkan diri. Sehingga, akhirnya terungkap siapa saja mereka. kiri ke kanan, Jongin, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Junmyeon. Kemudian Baekhyun begitu yakin, hidup baru Chanyeol akan mulai saat ini juga.

Di saat jam istirahat, semua orang gempar menuju ke gedung olahraga. Mereka mengatakan bahwa seseorang telah meninggal dengan kepala bercucuran darah di ruang ganti pakaian. Ia seorang perempuan dan tampaknya baru selesai dari pelajaran basket.

"Siapa? Song Eun Ya? Sayang sekali, padahal ia peringkat satu di pelajaran olahraga. Hahh.." Baekhyun menghela nafas kecewa saat mayat itu di bawa ke UKS, Chanyeol melihat sisa-sisa darah kering masih tersebar dan bahkan mengalir menuju kakinya.

Chanyeol ingin, mengapa orang lain meninggal begitu mudah sedangkan ia selalu di halang-halangi.

Keesokan harinya, ibu Eun Ya datang ke sekolah dengan tampilan tak mewah. Chanyeol ber asumsi jika keluarga perempuan ini tak sekaya Baekhyun. Dia akui itu. Sang ibu menangis jejadian di depan kepala sekolah.

"Eun Ya anak yang baik, dan harusnya ia pergi dengan baik.. tidak mungkin, kenapa anakku harus bernasib seperti ini? _MAMA_..."

"Terimakasih untuk kehadiran anda, nyonya Song. Kami fikir juga seperti itu, Eun Ya anak berprestasi di pelajaran basket dan ipa. Ia tidak pernah membuat ribut meski pernah sekali melempar bola basket ke kepala Sehun tanpa sengaja. Kami pun tidak menyangka ia akan pergi dengan cara tragis seperti ini." Ujar sang kepala sekolah turut bersedih. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya.

Kini ia mengerti kenapa Baekhyun melarangnya. Itu tidak aneh, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang begitu tidak ingin ia meninggal.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku mati?" gumam Chanyeol sendiri, menghentikkan acara mengupingnya.

Pelajaran kosong, Chanyeol kabur dari kelas dengan pergi ke atap dan Baekhyun beserta pengikutnya mengekor. Di pinggir atap Chanyeol melihat ke bawah. Fikiran-fikiran mulai muncul. Seandainya ia melompat—dan disini tak ada pagar pembatas—akankah Baekhyun datang lalu menyelamatkannya? Dan jangan lupa, lima orang teman barunya juga.

Seandainya ia memang akan meninggal saat ini juga, apa Baekhyun akan menangisinya seperti ibu Eun Ya tadi?

"Selamat tinggal... semuanya."

Chanyeol melompat dari sana dan Baekhyun buru-buru masuk bersama Junmyeon dan Sehun, sementara Jongdae, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo turun ke bawah; yang mereka duga tempat dimana Chanyeol akan jatuh.

Sebuah sorakan...

"Chanyeol murid baru itu? Wah terimakasih sekali, kau mau mencoba kasur penyelamat kami. Tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang berani, baiklah, kau boleh turun!"

...Chanyeol tidak mati karena mendarat di kasur penyelamat sebuah kelompok.

Baekhyun tertawa sangat kencang di atas dengan Junmyeon dan Sehun yang memegangi perut mereka, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, dan Jongin menertawakannya juga dan bertingkah seperti memegang kamera.

"Seseorang ingin bunuh diri dan mendarat di kasur penyelamat! Kim Jongin melaporkan!" Jongin bergaya seperti seorang reporter dan melanjutkan tawaannya.

Kelompok yang membawa kasur penyelamat mulai pergi dari lokasi sementara Chanyeol memandang datar orang yang tertawa karenanya. Baekhyun telah melewati pinggir dan ia jatuh dari atas sana.

Lalu Baekhyun terjatuh di atas tubuh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melarangku mati?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun di ruang kesehatan, tangannya mengalami sedikit lecet sementara tangan Baekhyun mengalami lecet pada telapaknya.

"Karena menurutku itu harus?"

"Jika aku mati dan kau tidak menye—melarangku... bagaimana kau bereaksi?"

"Jika kau mati, aku akan sangat bahagia. Aku akan mengiringi pembakaran mayatmu dengan menari salsa bersama Jongin, kemudian kami akan melempar abumu ke laut sambil tertawa lebar."

Lalu, Chanyeol merasa kecewa dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Oke, Chanyeol tidak bermasalah dengan bagian dimana Baekhyun akan amat bahagia dan melempar abunya sambil tertawa lebar. Tapi masalahnya, kenapa tarian salsa nya harus dengan Jongin?

Eh, memangnya itu masalah Chanyeol?

.

.

.

"Racun tikus bisa membuatmu mati dengan cepat." Bisikan halus dimalam hari membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya. Hasratnya untuk meninggal lagi-lagi muncul dan ditambah bisikan itu, lengkaplah sudah. Apalagi, Baekhyun tidak akan melarangnya.

Chanyeol berjalan ke kamar mandi dan melihat sebotol racun tikus. Chanyeol berjongkok untuk mendapatkannya. Ia menggenggam botol itu erat dan membuka tutupnya.

Sesaat, sebelum Chanyeol meminumnya, bayangan wajah Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"_Kau mau mati?"_

"_Yah, usaha bunuh diri yang bodoh. Begini ya, mustinya kau naik ke pagar ini baru melompat. Kau mau bunuh diri dengan pagar yang menghalangi tubuhmu? Plis!"_

"_Karena kau...kesepian? hey dengar, mungkin sudah separuh hidup ini kau habiskan dengan berusaha meninggal tapi hey, kau masih hidup."_

"_Kau masih hidup..."_

"_Kau masih hidup..."_

Chanyeol meletakkan kembali botol beracun itu, masuk lagi ke kamarnya dan tidur.

Pagi hari disekolah, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun ke gudang belakang dan menyandarkan punggung Baekhyun ke dinding.

"Sekarang aku tidak sanggup!" Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kepala Baekhyun, dan menyudutkan si mungil ke pojok dinding. Mata Chanyeol bergerak kesana-kemari memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun. "Bagaimana... bagaimana wajahmu ini... mengatakan agar aku tidak mati sekarang? Katakan padaku bagaimana!"

"Chanyeol, apa maksud—"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti? Huh? Semalam, harusnya aku sudah mati. Tapi wajahmu muncul, semua kalimatmu muncul dalam kepalaku dan aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" cukup, Chanyeol kini emosi!

"Aku juga tidak tau." Baekhyun menyatukan kedua alisnya ketakutan, keringatnya mulai bercucuran. _Well, _baru kali ini Baekhyun merasa ketakutan pada Chanyeol setelah sekian lama ia melihat usaha Chanyeol untuk bunuh diri.

Tubuh Chanyeol menjadi lemas, ia jatuh berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun. Nafasnya pendek, dan ia sepertinya tertawa meremehkan. "Kenapa aku tidak mengerti?..." Baekhyun menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga kini mereka sejajar. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan lagi, melihat setiap jengkal wajah Baekhyun dengan matanya. Dia tersenyum dan meraba wajah Baekhyun dengan satu lengannya. Mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Apa aku mencintaimu?"

_DEG!_

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu mudah membuat aku menjadi tidak berdaya, membuat aku tak bisa bunuh diri. Kenapa? Apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

Tubuh Chanyeol semakin mendekat dan hidung mereka telah bersentuhan. "Aku akan membunuhmu karena kau membuat aku tak bisa meninggal sejak semalam."

Chanyeol menempelkan bibir mereka berdua dan menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun, ia juga menggigit bibir Baekhyun agar sang pemilik mau membukanya dan mengizinkannya untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Baekhyun menutup matanya berusaha untuk menikmati, karena ini pertama kali nya dalam hidup Baekhyun untuk berciuman.

"Wah! Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpacaran?" suara cempreng—yang merupakan milik Jongdae—membuat Baekhyun bergerak secara buru-buru untuk melepas tautan bibir mereka. tapi Chanyeol menahannya dan melepasnya pelan tidak lama kemudian.

.

.

.

Tapi ternyata setelah mencium Baekhyun, si pria tinggi tak pernah menyerah untuk mencari kematiannya. Chanyeol pergi ke sebuah kota kecil untuk menenangkan dirinya dan kemudian berusaha agar meninggal disana, walau sepertinya itu aneh. Ini sudah beribu-ribu kilometer jarak antar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Ia seseorang yang sudah memutus sebuah tali persaudaraan. Chanyeol mendongak seusai turun di sebuah desa, di pinggir hutan. Matahari bersinar begitu terang, dan pohon-pohon masih berwarna hijau—begini, biarkan Chanyeol membuat sebuah kenangan indah sebelum ia meninggal dan tak akan ada yang menangisinya.

"Nak, kau dari kota ?" tanya seorang perempuan tua, ia mungkin seusia nenek Chanyeol, jika Chanyeol tau usia neneknya.

"Um... yah, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu ?"

"Putriku sangat ingin menikahi pria dari kota, apa kau mau menikahinya ?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, rencana ia untuk datang kesini bukan untuk menikah tapi meninggal. Tapi melihat wajah kasihan perempuan ini, Chanyeol jadi tak tega. Dan, mungkin wanita desa bisa membuat hidupnya berwarna juga.

"Baiklah."

"Ahh, terimakasih. Mari ikuti aku."

Si perempuan membawanya menuju gubuk reyot, mengajak Chanyeol untuk masuk dan duduk di _saung _nya. Bunyi _kriet _dari bambu yang berusaha menahan tubuhnya saling bersahutan.

"Mau minum apa ?"

"Um.. _ahjumma _tidak perlu repot-repot..."

"Apa kau suka teh nak ? aku akan membuat teh kalau begitu."

Perempuan ini begitu baik, ia meracik daun teh dan air hangatnya. Chanyeol menunggu dan mendapatkan gelasnya kemudian. Hampir satu jam kemudian, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa seorang gadis akan ke sini. "_ahjumma, _dimana anak _ahjumma_?"

"Dia akan pulang sebentar lagi.. sabarlah." Jawab si perempuan tua, sambil membakar kayu bakar. "Aku membuat singkong rebus, apa kau akan suka ?"

"Aku suka makanan, apapun itu."

Chanyeol juga normal, kok. Walau keinginannya untuk tidak hidup itu tidak normal, tapi selebihnya ia masih merupakan manusia.

"Ibu!"

"Ahh, itu dia anakku. Baekhee, kau kemana saja?"

"Hehehe.., ini siapa bu ?"

"Dia ini orang kota, berbincanglah.. sambil menunggu masakan ibu.."

"Baiklahh."

Chanyeol mengerjap saat wanita desa satu ini duduk di depannya, pakaiannya masih pakaian tradisional korea jadi ia terlihat begitu kesulitan namun akhirnya bisa. Wajahnya tidak di polesi _make up, _tapi ia terlihat begitu mirip ... Baekhyun?

DUGG!

"Ibu! Dia pingsan!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya dan Sehun juga Jongin terus berusaha menenangkan, sebagai seorang teman serta tetangga yang baik.

"Dia pergi.. _hiks_.. Chanyeol pergi.."

"Yahh Baekhyun, kami mohon jangan menangis lagi..." – Sehun

"Ya hyung,, mungkin Chanyeol su—" – Jongin

Baekhyun menyumpal mulut Jongin yang begitu sembarangan bicara dengan bantalnya. Ia menendang bokong Jongin dan Sehun, "Keluar saja kalian berdua! Tidak berguna!"

DUNG!

"Baekhyun hyung... hah, kenapa dia begitu peduli dengan Chanyeol ?" tanya Sehun di perjalanan pulang, searah dengan Jongin.

"Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, yahh itu wajar saja." Jawab Jongin asal, menendang batu kerikil. "Kemana kira-kira si pencari mati itu pergi ?"

"Entahlah. Baekhyun hyung juga tidak punya nomornya, biarlah."

Tapi kemudian keduanya berhenti bersamaan dan saling bertatapan. "Jangan bilang Chanyeol yang..."

"1,2,3..."

_LARI!_

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, ibu tau kau khawatir padanya, tapi makanlah dulu..."

"Tapi ibu tau kan Chanyeol itu... kalau sampai dia mati..."

"Dia pasti masih hidup, di sebuah tempat."

.

.

.

**3 Hari kemudian...**

"Maaf Baekhee, tidak.."

"Kenapa ?"

"Kau begitu mirip seseorang, aku merindukannya..."

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia orang yang aku cintai.. hingga kini."

Ini sudah saat untuk Chanyeol jujur, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun. Terbukti dengan datangnya Baekhyun di setiap mimpinya, dan bahkan, Baekhee sudah terlihat begitu berbeda dengan Baekhyun.

"_Kau mau mati?"_

"_Yah, usaha bunuh diri yang bodoh. Begini ya, mustinya kau naik ke pagar ini baru melompat. Kau mau bunuh diri dengan pagar yang menghalangi tubuhmu? Plis!"_

"_Karena kau...kesepian? hey dengar, mungkin sudah separuh hidup ini kau habiskan dengan berusaha meninggal tapi hey, kau masih hidup."_

"Aku hidup untuknya dan aku... akan mati untuknya, juga." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mendukung kalian." Jawab Baekhee.

Kini, Chanyeol berada di dalam bus. Memandang keluar dan terus mengingat Baekhyun dalam fikirannya. Dia tertawa , kecil , mengingat saat mereka berciuman di gudang. Chanyeol begitu...umm...entahlah, sulit untuk di katakan. Ia begitu tidak ingin melepas tautan mereka meskipun sudah ketahuan, tertangkap basah.

"Baekhyun, sudah 3 hari kau mengurung diri. Kapan mau keluar ?"

"Saat Chanyeol pulang..."

3 hari belakangan, Baekhyun memang mengurung dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun merasa di permainkan tiba-tiba. Baekhyun sudah cukup peduli dengan Chanyeol, menunjukkan 'cinta'nya dengan kepedulian itu tapi Chanyeol tak mengerti. Lalu kemudian, di pagi hari yang cerah, Chanyeol menciumnya. Tapi kemudian, menghilang entah kemana.

Baekhyun kini ingin mati, keinginan yang sangat Chanyeol mau. Makanya ia mengurung diri, tapi 3 hari ini, tak terjadi apapun. Ia masih hidup.

Baekhyun merasakan sulitnya menghampiri kematian itu.

.

.

.

Dengan 7 jam perjalanan, Chanyeol tiba lagi di ibu kota. Ia mengunjungi rumah lamanya dengan lesu dan menyalakan lampunya. Sepi.

Rencananya, esok pagi ia akan muncul di hadapan Baekhyun dan mengatakan perasaannya.

.

.

.

"Kau menunggu siapa ?" tanya Sehun, saat melihat Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, apa dia ada ? aku tak melihatnya lewat barang sedikit pun."

"Dia tidak sekolah dari kemarin. Mau aku antar ke rumahnya?" tawar Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk, mengekori Sehun. Sehun melirik dari ekor matanya. Chanyeol adalah orang yang jarang bicara, aneh, misterius, dan mungkin agak kekurangan mental. Di film, biasanya orang dengan rambut keriting itu idiot.

"Bibi Byun! Ada teman Baekhyun, nih!"

"Ohh ya sebentar!"

"Nah, semoga beruntung kawan~"

Sehun pergi lagi ke sekolah, meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan ke tolol annya. Bibi Byun keluar dengan celemek, "Oh, Chanyeol ? choi Chanyeol ?"

"Hmn... ya, mencari Baekhyun-"

"Baekhyun belakangan suka mengurung diri, aku tidak tau kenapa. Mungkin kau bisa membantunya, jadi masuklah~"

Rumah itu rapih dan bersih, Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh lantainya meskipun kenyataannya ia tetap menginjaknya. Bibi Byun membawanya ke depan pintu di bawah tangga, dia mengetuk pintunya.

"Baekhyun~ ada Chanyeol!" teriak bibi Byun.

"Tidak! Pasti dia Sehun seperti kemarin!"

"Baekhyun, sungguh, bukalah pintunya! Chanyeol, bicaralah sedikit. Dia mungkin mau mendengar suaramu, oh, kue jaheku~" bibi Byun kembali dengan urusannya di dapur.

"Uhm, Baekhyun ?"

"Chanyeol, _that's you _?"

"Yah, Chanyeol disini.."

Baekhyun membukakan pintunya dan berhambur memeluk Chanyeol, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Chanyeol terdiam dengan tidak _connect _nya tapi kemudian sadar bahwa ia sedang di peluk, dan Chanyeol membalas pelukan itu.

"Kemana dirimu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menggigit kue jahenya. Chanyeol menjawab,

"Tempat yang jauh darimu. Bahkan aku hampir menikahi seorang perempuan."

"Oh, benarkah. Lalu kenapa kau kembali hum?"

"Dia mirip denganmu."

"UHUK!"

"Hey, kenapa kau begitu kurus ?"

"Kau memperhatikannya ?"

"Mungkin, seingatku kau tidak begi-"

"Aku merindukanmu bodoh." Chanyeol berhenti bicara, menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku ingin meninggal saat kau tak ada, aku berusaha ... 'mati kelaparan'."

Lalu, Chanyeol tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan. Perempuan itu bernama Baekhee, wajahnya hampir mirip denganmu. Kufikir aku bisa mencintainya, menikah dengannya, lalu hidup bahagia dengannya. Tapi jelas...kalian berbeda. Aku tidak bisa mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu."

Tubuh Baekhyun kaku, ia tak menyangka kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, si pencari kematian. "Aku.. aku masih ingin hidup denganmu. Mulai saat ini... diriku padamu ?"

Meskipun,

Uhm,

Chanyeol tak pandai membuat kata-kata romantis.

"Yah, aku juga." Jawab Baekhyun, mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. "Jadi, apa impianmu saat ini ?"

"Hidup, untukmu."

_**5/2/2015, 18:57, ChanyeolKokTinggi.**_

_**END.**_

_Absurd? _Mungkin, aku dapet ide fanfic ini secara tidak sengaja saat aku mandi. HHAHAH /gak lucu/plis/


End file.
